Wolverine (James Howlett)
| | alter_ego = James Howlett | species = Human mutant | homeworld = Alberta, Canada | alliances = | aliases = Logan, Jeremiah Logan, Patch, Weapon X (Ten), Death, Mutate #9601, Emilio Garra, Weapon Chi, Experiment X, Agent Ten, Peter Richards, Mai' keth, Black Dragon, Captain Canada, Captain Terror, John Logan, Jim Logan | powers = *Superhuman senses, and animal-like attributes *Extended longevity via regenerative healing factor *Adamantium-infused skeleton *Retractable Adamantium claws *Retractable bone claws *Master martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant | cat = super | subcat = Marvel Comics | hero = y | sortkey = Wolverine (character) }} Wolverine (birth name: James Howlett; colloquial: Logan, Weapon X) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, mostly in association with the X-Men. He is a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, powerful regenerative ability known as a healing factor, and three retractable claws in each hand. Wolverine has been depicted variously as a member of the X-Men, Alpha Flight, and the Avengers. The character appeared in the last panel of The Incredible Hulk #180 before having a larger role in #181 (cover-dated Nov. 1974). He was created by Marvel editor-in-chief Roy Thomas, writer Len Wein, and Marvel art director John Romita Sr. Romita designed the character, although it was first drawn for publication by Herb Trimpe. Wolverine then joined a revamped version of the superhero team the X-Men, where eventually writer Chris Claremont and artist-writer John Byrne would play significant roles in the character's development. Artist Frank Miller collaborated with Claremont and helped revise the character with a four-part eponymous limited series from September to December 1982, which debuted Wolverine's catchphrase, "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." Wolverine is typical of the many tough antiheroes that emerged in American popular culture after the Vietnam War; his willingness to use deadly force and his brooding nature became standard characteristics for comic book antiheroes by the end of the 1980s. As a result, the character became a fan favorite of the increasingly popular X-Men franchise, and has been featured in his own solo comic book series since 1988. He has appeared in most X-Men adaptations, including animated television series, video games, and the live-action 20th Century Fox ''X-Men'' film series, in which he was portrayed by Hugh Jackman in nine of the twelve films. Troye Sivan portrayed a younger version in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. The character is highly rated in many comics best-of lists, ranked #1 in Wizard magazine's 2008 Top 200 Comic Book Characters; 4th in Empire s 2008 Greatest Comic Characters; and 4th on IGN's 2011 Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. Publication history Marvel editor-in-chief Roy Thomas asked writer Len Wein to devise a character specifically named Wolverine, who is Canadian and of small stature and with a wolverine's fierce temper. John Romita Sr. designed the first Wolverine costume, and believes he introduced the retractable claws, saying, "When I make a design, I want it to be practical and functional. I thought, 'If a man has claws like that, how does he scratch his nose or tie his shoelaces?'" Wolverine first appeared in the final "teaser" panel of The Incredible Hulk #180 (cover-dated Oct. 1974) written by Wein and penciled by Herb Trimpe. The character then appeared in a number of advertisements in various Marvel Comics publications before making his first major appearance in The Incredible Hulk #181 (Nov. 1974) again by the Wein–Trimpe team. In 2009, Trimpe said he "distinctly remembers" Romita's sketch and that, "The way I see it, and Wein sewed the monster together and I shocked it to life!... It was just one of those secondary or tertiary characters, actually, that we were using in that particular book with no particular notion of it going anywhere. We did characters in The Incredible Hulk all the time that were in particular issues and that was the end of them." Though often credited as co-creator, Trimpe denied having had any role in Wolverine's creation. '' #181 (Nov. 1974); cover art by Herb Trimpe with alterations by John Romita Sr.[http://www.comics.org/issue/27934/ The Incredible Hulk #181] at the Grand Comics Database.]] The character's introduction was ambiguous, revealing little beyond his being a superhuman agent of the Canadian government. In these appearances, he does not retract his claws, although Wein stated they had always been envisioned as retractable. He appears briefly in the finale to this story in The Incredible Hulk #182. Wolverine's next appearance was in 1975's Giant-Size X-Men #1, written by Wein and penciled by Dave Cockrum, in which Wolverine is recruited for a new squad. Gil Kane illustrated the cover artwork but incorrectly drew Wolverine's mask with larger headpieces. Dave Cockrum liked Kane's accidental alteration (he thought the original was too similar to Batman's mask) and incorporated it into his own artwork for the actual story.Cunningham, Brian (1996). "Dressed to Kill". Wizard Tribute to Wolverine. Cockrum was also the first artist to draw Wolverine without his mask, and the distinctive hairstyle became a trademark of the character. A revival of X-Men followed, beginning with X-Men #94 (August 1975), drawn by Cockrum and written by Chris Claremont. In X-Men and Uncanny X-Men, Wolverine is initially overshadowed by the other characters, although he does create tension in the team as he is attracted to Cyclops' girlfriend, Jean Grey. As the series progressed, Claremont and Cockrum (who preferred NightcrawlerX-Men Companion) considered dropping Wolverine from the series; Cockrum's successor, artist John Byrne, championed the character, later explaining, as a Canadian himself, he did not want to see a Canadian character dropped. Byrne modeled his rendition of Wolverine on actor Paul D’Amato, who played Dr. Hook in the 1977 sports film Slap Shot.Cronin, Brian (November 20, 2014). "Foggy Ruins of Time – John Byrne’s Inspiration for Wolverine". Comic Book Resources. Byrne also created Alpha Flight, a group of Canadian superheroes who try to recapture Wolverine due to the expense their government incurred training him. Later stories gradually establish Wolverine's murky past and unstable nature, which he battles to keep in check. Byrne also designed a new brown-and-tan costume for Wolverine, but retained the distinctive Cockrum cowl. Cockrum had introduced a new costume for Wolverine (taken from his adversary Fang) in the final issue of his run, but it was dropped one issue into Byrne's run because he and Cockrum alike found it painfully difficult to draw. Following Byrne's departure, Wolverine remained in X-Men. The character's growing popularity led to a solo, four-issue, Wolverine (September–December 1982), by Claremont and Frank Miller, followed by the six-issue Kitty Pryde and Wolverine by Claremont and Al Milgrom (Nov. 1984 – April 1985). Marvel launched an ongoing solo book written by Claremont with art by John Buscema in November 1988. It ran for 189 issues. Larry Hama later took over the series and had an extensive run. Other writers who wrote for the two Wolverine ongoing series include Peter David, Archie Goodwin, Erik Larsen, Frank Tieri, Greg Rucka, Mark Millar, and Gregg Hurwitz. Many artists have also worked on the series, including John Byrne, Gene Colan, Marc Silvestri, Mark Texeira, Adam Kubert, Leinil Francis Yu, Rob Liefeld, Sean Chen, Darick Robertson, John Romita Jr., and Humberto Ramos. During the 1990s, the character was revealed to have bone claws, after his adamantium is ripped out by Magneto in X-Men #25, which was inspired by a passing joke of Peter David's. In addition to the Wolverine series and appearances in the various X-Men series, two other storylines expand upon the character's past: "Weapon X", by writer-artist Barry Windsor-Smith, serialized in Marvel Comics Presents #72–84 (1991); and Origin, a six-issue limited series by co-writers Joe Quesada, Paul Jenkins, and Bill Jemas and artist Andy Kubert (Nov. 2001 – July 2002). A second solo series, Wolverine: Origins, written by Daniel Way with art by Steve Dillon, spun off of, and runs concurrently with, the second Wolverine solo series. Wolverine appeared as a regular character throughout both the 2010–2013 Avengers series and the 2010–2013 New Avengers series. Wolverine's first intended origin Despite suggestions that co-creator Len Wein originally intended for Logan to be a mutated wolverine cub, evolved to humanoid form by an already established Marvel geneticist, the High Evolutionary, Wein denies this: }} Wein said on the X-Men Origins: Wolverine Blu-ray special features that he has read "Ten things you did not know about Wolverine", which says the character was originally intended to be a mutated wolverine cub, and that this rekindled Wein's frustration. He again stated that he had "always known that Wolverine was a mutant." In an article about the evolution of Wolverine included in a 1986 reprint of The Incredible Hulk #180–181, titled Incredible Hulk and Wolverine, Cockrum said he considered having the High Evolutionary play a vital role in making Wolverine a human. Writer Wein wanted Wolverine to be the age of a young adult, with superhuman strength and agility similar to Spider-Man. This changed when Wein saw Cockrum's drawing of the unmasked Wolverine as a hairy 40-year-old. Wein originally intended the claws to be retractable and part of Wolverine's gloves, and both gloves and claws would be made of adamantium. Chris Claremont eventually revealed that they were an integrated part of Wolverine's anatomy in X-Men #98 (April 1976). Writer Jeph Loeb used a similar origin for Wolverine in the Marvel continuity, having feral mutants be an evolved lifeform.Wolverine: Evolution Wolverine's second intended origin John Byrne said, both in interviews and on his website, that he drew a possible face for Wolverine, but then learned that Dave Cockrum had already drawn him unmasked in X-Men #98 (April 1976), long before Byrne's run on the series. Later, Byrne used the drawing for the face of Sabretooth, an enemy of the martial artist superhero Iron Fist, whose stories Chris Claremont was writing. Byrne then conceived of the idea of Sabretooth being Wolverine's father. Together, Byrne and Claremont came up with Wolverine being about 60 years old and having served in World War II after escaping from Sabretooth, who was about 120 years old. ''Death of Wolverine'' ''Hunt for Wolverine'' Wolverine is set to appear in the upcoming Hunt for Wolverine which will explore the mystery behind Logan's return. ''Return of Wolverine'' In 2018, Marvel announced the upcoming five-issue Return of Wolverine miniseries, which is set to end the trilogy started in Death of Wolverine and Hunt for Wolverine. Writer Charles Soule said that, having returned from the dead, Wolverine will have more abilities, including the ability to heat his claws. Fictional character biography Wolverine was born as James Howlett in northern Alberta, Canada, during the late 1880s, purportedly to rich farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett,Wolverine: Origin #1. Marvel Comics. though he is actually the illegitimate son of the Howletts' groundskeeper, Thomas Logan.Wolverine (vol. 4) #5. Marvel Comics. After Thomas is thrown off the Howletts' property for an attempted rape perpetrated by his other son, named simply Dog, he returns to the Howlett manor and kills John Howlett. In retaliation, young James kills Thomas with bone claws that emerge from the back of his hands, as his mutation manifests.Wolverine: Origin #2. Marvel Comics. He flees with his childhood companion, Rose, and grows into manhood on a mining colony in the Yukon, adopting the name "Logan".Origin #3–5. Marvel Comics. When Logan accidentally kills Rose with his claws, he flees the colony and lives in the wilderness among wolves,Wolverine: Origin #6. Marvel Comics. until he is captured and placed in a circus.Origin II #2. Marvel Comics. Saul Creed, brother of Victor Creed, frees Logan, but after he betrays Logan and Clara Creed to Nathaniel Essex, Logan drowns Creed in Essex's potion.Origin II Logan returns to civilization, residing with the Blackfoot people. Following the death of his Blackfoot lover, Silver Fox, at the hands of Victor Creed, now known as Sabretooth,Claremont, Chris (w), Wolverine #10. Marvel Comics. he is ushered into the Canadian military during World War I. Logan spends time in Madripoor before settling in Japan, where he marries Itsu and has a son, Daken. Logan is unaware of his son for many years. During World War II, Logan teams up with Captain AmericaWolverine: Origins #16–20. Marvel Comics. and continues a career as a mercenary. He serves with the 1st Canadian Parachute BattalionWolverine (vol. 2) #34. Marvel Comics. during D-Day, and later with the CIA before being recruited by Team X, a black ops unit. As a member of Team X, Logan is given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joins the Canadian Defense Ministry. Logan is subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remains captive and experimented on, until he escapes.Windsor-Smith, Barry (w, a). "Weapon X", Marvel Comics Presents #72 - 84 (1991). Marvel Comics. It is during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he has adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. James and Heather Hudson help him recover his humanity following his escape, and Logan begins work as an intelligence operative for the Canadian government's Department H. He becomes Wolverine, one of Canada's first superheroes. In his first mission, he is dispatched to stop the destruction caused by a brawl between the Hulk and the Wendigo.The Incredible Hulk (vol. 2), #180–181. Marvel Comics. Later, Professor Charles Xavier recruits Wolverine to a new iteration of his superhero-mutant team, the X-Men where he shares a relationship to Jean Grey with Cyclops.Giant-Size X-Men #1. Marvel Comics. It was later revealed that Wolverine had been sent to assassinate Xavier, who wiped Logan's memories and forced him to join the X-Men.House of M #1. Marvel Comics. In X-Men #25 (1993), at the culmination of the "Fatal Attractions" crossover, the supervillain Magneto forcibly removes the adamantium from Wolverine's skeleton. This massive trauma causes his healing factor to burn out and also leads to the discovery that his claws are actually bone. Wolverine leaves the X-Men for a time, embarking on a series of adventures during which his healing factor returns. Feral by nature, Wolverine's mutation process will eventually cause him to degenerate physically into a more primitive, bestial state.Uncanny X-Men #330. Marvel Comics. After his return to the X-Men, Cable's son Genesis kidnaps Wolverine and attempts to re-bond adamantium to his skeleton.Wolverine (vol. 2) #99–100. Marvel Comics. This is unsuccessful and causes Wolverine's mutation to accelerate out of control. He is temporarily changed into a semi-sentient beast-like form. Eventually, the villain Apocalypse captures Wolverine, brainwashes him into becoming the Horseman Death, and successfully re-bonds adamantium to his skeleton. Wolverine overcomes Apocalypse's programming and returns to the X-Men. In 2004, Mark Millar took on Wolverine with the "Enemy of the State" story arc. Wolverine travels to Japan to search for Mariko's missing nephew, but it was a trap by the Hand to brainwash Wolverine.Wolverine (vol. 3) #20. Marvel Comics. HYDRA is revealed to be allied with the cults the Dawn of the White Light and the Hand in order to kill superheroes and brainwash them into soldiers. Wolverine kills The Hornet, so Elektra and S.H.I.E.L.D. decide to come after him.Wolverine (vol. 3) #23. Marvel Comics. Wolverine also attacks the Fantastic Four in the Baxter Building. He is not able to injure the team, but hacks their computer and steals Reed's anti-Galactus weapons before teleporting out.Wolverine (vol. 3) #22. Marvel Comics. They believe that the next attack will be against Daredevil, but it was a trap to capture Elektra and brainwash her.Wolverine (vol. 3) #24. Marvel Comics. He also attacks the X-Mansion. He threatens Rachel Summers with a bomb that will kill the students unless she uses Cerebro to kill the president. Instead she figures out how to disarm the bomb. Right before he is subdued, Wolverine strikes at Kitty Pryde, who phases, so his blades kill Northstar.Wolverine (vol. 3) #25. Marvel Comics. Wolverine is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and submitted to VR reprogramming. Hydra then strikes the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier with all their brainwashed villains.Wolverine (vol. 3) #26. Marvel Comics. Wolverine is unleashed on them and manages to save Nick Fury from Elektra. Wolverine then tracks down Northstar and the Dawn of the White Hand with three reprogrammed sentinels.Wolverine (vol. 3) #28. Marvel Comics. He then attacks the Hand's secret base with the last Sentinel and faces Elektra, who is now the Queen of the Hand. It turns out she can't be brainwashed since she's been resurrected so many times. They finish off the Hand leaders, then track down The Gorgon, whom Wolverine kills by showing him a reflection of himself on his adamantium claws. Wolverine is finally able to track down the grave of missing boy.Wolverine (vol. 3) #31. Marvel Comics. In Wolverine (vol. 3) #32, Mark Millar drafts a tale of Wolverine in a concentration camp, who is constantly executed and burned in a furnace, then resurrected, which mentally tortures the camp warden. He does not speak a word in the issue, which suggested to Millar by Will Eisner, to resolve Millar's perception that Wolverine's normal manner of speech would not be an appropriate fit for the story's setting.Bazz, Robert (September 5, 2009). "When Will Eisner Met Wolverine". High Five! Comics.Millar, Mark (October 25, 2006). "Breakfast with Logan and Will" (Introduction). Wolverine: Enemy of the State, Marvel Comics. Archived at Google Books. Retrieved February 1, 2017. In 2005, author Brian Michael Bendis had Wolverine join the New Avengers. During the miniseries House of M, Wolverine is able to recall that his previous memories and uses mutant Layla Miller, to deconstruct the world Scarlet Witch created. Wolverine is one of the few characters who can remember the House of M world and seeks out to enact vengeance on those who wronged him.Wolverine (vol. 3) #40. Marvel Comics. In Wolverine: Origins, the character's second solo series, Wolverine discovers that he has a son named Daken, who has been brainwashed and made a living weapon by the villain Romulus, the man behind Wolverine's own brainwashing. Wolverine then makes it his mission to rescue Daken and stop Romulus from manipulating or harming anyone again.Wolverine: Origins (vol. 1) #5. Marvel Comics. During the events of the "Messiah Complex" storyline, Cyclops orders Wolverine to reform X-Force. Since then, Wolverine and the team (initially consisting of X-23, Warpath, and Wolfsbane) have starred in a new monthly title. The team was also featured in the "Messiah War" storyline, a sequel to "Messiah Complex". After the events of Second Coming, Cyclops ends the X-Force program, but Wolverine continues a new Uncanny X-Force team in secrecy with Angel/Archangel, Psylocke, Deadpool and Fantomex. In 2008, writer Mark Millar and artist Steve McNiven explored a possible future for Wolverine in an eight-issue story arc entitled "Old Man Logan" that debuted with Wolverine #66. Millar, the writer for the story, said, "It's The Dark Knight Returns for Wolverine, essentially. The big, wide, show-stopping series that plays around with the most popular Marvel character of the last forty years, a dystopian vision of the Marvel Universe and a unique look at their futures. The heroes have gone, the villains have won and we're two generations away from the Marvel we know." In X-Men #5, it is revealed that in order for Wolverine to fully infiltrate the ranks of the vampires that were attacking Utopia at the behest of Dracula's son Xarus (when Wolverine thought the vampire virus had simply bested his healing factor) during the "Curse of the Mutants" storyline, Cyclops has to infect him with nanites that are capable of shutting off Wolverine's healing factor. Cyclops can activate them by merely clicking a button on a remote control device he carries with him at all times.X-Men #5. Marvel Comics. Wolverine Goes to Hell "The Red Right Hand" is a group of people who have been wronged by Wolverine and have sworn revenge on him. They trick him into trying to save his girlfriend Melita Garner (who was Mystique in disguise) and then trap him in a mystical circle to send him straight to Hell. While he is in Hell, a group of demons possess Wolverine's body. The demons then attack Wraith while he is at church, then they attack Colossus. The Red Right Hand then start to kill off people that Wolverine knows, like the Silver Samurai. While in Hell, Wolverine confronts Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper of Wolverine's legal father who is revealed to be Wolverine's biological father. Wolverine is also reunited with various people he has either killed or died because of him, both foes (led by Sabretooth) and friends. Wolverine manages to escape from Hell with the help of Melita, Daimon Hellstrom, and the Ghost Rider.Wolverine (vol. 4) #1–5. Marvel Comics. However, his body is still possessed by the demons. The X-Men find out that Wolverine is possessed and decide that he should die to protect humankind, believing Wolverine would prefer to die rather than kill innocents. Wolverine is attacked on all sides by fighting the demons that still possess him and the X-Men that want him killed. He subsequently tracks down the Red Right Hand and kills their team of killers, the Mongrels. Wolverine fights his way through them only to find that the Red Right Hand's members have all committed suicide, while a pre-recorded message reveals that the Mongrels were all his illegitimate children. Unable to seek vengeance, Logan drags his children to the graves of their mothers before abandoning the world altogether.Wolverine (vol. 4) #6–15. Marvel Comics. Broken and depressed, Wolverine secludes himself in the frozen wilderness and travels with a pack of wolves, eating little scraps of what's left of their kills. Poachers find the pack and capture any wolves that are young enough to fight. Wolverine goes to find his pack and kills the poachers. As he debates going back to the wild and hiding in deeper seclusion, he finds injured children whom the poachers were using to fight wolves for sport. Wolverine returns the children to their families only to be found by Melita and his allies who convince him to come back to civilization.Wolverine (vol. 4) #16. Marvel Comics. Sometime afterwards, the events of Fear Itself and before Schism take place. Schism At the beginning of the events of Schism, Cyclops thanks Wolverine for always being there for him as they seem to finally have come to a mutually spoken and understood respect for each other after years of fighting and rivalry. While at a conference for weapon control, Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) launches a psychic terrorist attack on the ambassadors present. In response, Sentinels are deployed at the conference and are disposed of by Cyclops and Wolverine. Due to growing fears of mutant threat, countries around the world begin to mobilize their Sentinel forces. As Cyclops begins to deploy X-Men around the globe to deal with the threat, Wolverine returns to Utopia to find Hope Summers and the Lights waiting for their combat training lesson. After insulting Hope's team and realizing that Idie is losing her childhood, Wolverine asks Kitty Pryde to make him a doll to give to Idie. Wolverine gives the doll to Idie and eats ice cream with her while news reports of Sentinel activity play and tensions build around Utopia. Sometime after, Kid Omega shows up on Utopia. Wolverine tries to attack Kid Omega when Cyclops stops him. While Cyclops sends a team of some of his most powerful X-Men, as well as some of the island students, to a local mutant museum exhibit as a "show of force", Wolverine goes to a local bar to sulk in his aggravation with the current situation. The new Hellfire Club attacks the exhibit and incapacitates all senior X-Men present. As Wolverine rushes to the museum to help from the bar and Cyclops flies in from Utopia, Idie asks if she should kill the Hellfire Club to help. While Wolverine protests against it profusely, Cyclops tells Idie to do what she feels is right. Idie kills almost every Hellfire Club member left to save her friends and mentors. Wolverine pops his claws at Cyclops in anger that he used a child to save the day, but restrains himself when he realizes what he is doing.X-Men: Schism #1–3. Marvel Comics. From the wreckage of the museum, a sentinel begins to form. While Wolverine tries to stop the sentinel from maturing, he is thrown into the ocean. Shortly after, Wolverine swims on to Utopia and tells the mutant children that they need to leave. Cyclops tells the students to fight together and that they can beat the sentinel, but Wolverine objects to using children to fight battles. Cyclops doesn't listen and begins to prepare the students for combat. Shortly after Wolverine returns with a detonator to blow up Utopia and orders all remaining people on the island to evacuate. Cyclops and Wolverine's frustration with each other come to a head when Cyclops brings up Jean Grey saying that she never loved Wolverine and always feared him. Wolverine replies "And if she were here right now, who do you think she would be more frightened of?" The two fight each other in a rage while being attacked by the sentinel and as Wolverine claws into Cyclops' visor, the students reappear on the battlefield to help them fight the sentinel. In the morning, Cyclops and Wolverine stand victorious with the students all living, but Wolverine cannot continue watching Cyclops use children as soldiers to fight these battles. Wolverine announces his departure from Utopia and indicates he will take any mutant on the island who wants to leave with him. While Wolverine does not leave as an enemy of Cyclops and his X-Men, he makes clear he wants both sides to stay out of the others business.X-Men: Schism #4–5. Marvel Comics. Wolverine returns to Westchester, New York to open a new school, the "Jean Grey School for Higher Learning".Wolverine and the X-Men #1, 2011. Marvel Comics. Regenesis After the Schism, around half of all the mutants on Utopia accompany Wolverine to Westchester to be a part of the new school. He appoints himself as the headmaster, Kitty Pryde as the co-headmistress, Hank McCoy as the vice-principal, and various other characters such as Rogue, Cannonball, Iceman, Rachel Grey, and Gambit are appointed as the school's staff. Toad is appointed as a janitor. The first issue focuses on the state education board visiting to approve of their school application. As Logan and Kitty give the delegation a tour, Kade Kilgore shows up and tells Logan that he is the one who caused the Schism and he will destroy all that Logan has worked to build up. Wolverine founded the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, spending all the fortune that he had amassed over the years upon it.Wolverine and the X-Men #1. Marvel Comics. On its first day it was assaulted by the new Hellfire Club, who had been a major force in causing the Schism of the X-Men. Wolverine made it clear that he didn't want to lose any of the kids and fought as hard as he could against the Frankenstein Monsters whom Iceman defeated by making Ice clones of himself. Then, they were attacked by the Hellfire Club, who were in possession of a spawn of the original Krakoa.Wolverine and the X-Men #2. Marvel Comics. Kid Omega, who wants to prove himself to Broo, Idie and Kid Gladiator, reasoned with Krakoa who then joined Wolverine's X-Men. Wolverine confronts the Hellfire Club tells them to stay away from his school, though he admonishes Krakoa not to attack them. Matt Murdock tells Kade Kilgore that he is being sued by Wolverine for the sum of $879 million for the damage he did to the school. As the school is rebuilt, Logan is informed that Krakoa was glad they allowed him to stay and Logan notes the advantage of school grounds that could defend itself.Wolverine and the X-Men #3. Marvel Comics. "Avengers vs. X-Men" When the Phoenix Force returned to Earth, Wolverine sided with the Avengers and went with them to Utopia to take Hope Summers into custody (as they suspected her of being the Phoenix Force's intended host). Wolverine found this particularly difficult to do as he was forced to fight those he once thought of as family.Avengers vs. X-Men #2. Marvel Comics. Cyclops tries to convince Wolverine to switch sides and become part of the X-Men once more. Wolverine is infuriated, feeling Cyclops has betrayed what the X-Men stood for, and did not have the right to determine who was a part of them. After Hope's escape, Wolverine accompanies her to the Blue Area of the Moon. She promises to let Wolverine kill her if she is unable to control the Phoenix Force; her only request is that she gets the chance to control it. However, Wolverine betrays her by summoning the Avengers.Avengers vs. X-Men #4. Marvel Comics. The Phoenix Force begins to bond with Hope, at which point she admits that she cannot contain it. She asks Wolverine to kill her, but he is prevented from doing so by Cyclops. Eventually, the Phoenix Force possesses the X-Men present on the moon, who then return to Earth, leaving Wolverine and the Avengers injured on the Blue Area of the Moon.Avengers vs X-Men #5. Marvel Comics. ''Uncanny Avengers'' sketching Wolverine at the 2013 Wizard World New York Experience]] After "Avengers vs X-Men", Wolverine gives a eulogy at the funeral of Professor X, where he admits that he wanted to kill Cyclops. Later, he becomes a member of the Avengers Unity Squad, a team created by Captain America to improve human/mutant relations by having X-Men and Avengers working together. The team's first mission pits them against a clone of the Red Skull who had grafted Professor X's brain onto his own.Uncanny Avengers (vol. 1), #1–4. Marvel Comics. During those events, a solo mission left Wolverine infected with an "intelligent virus" hailing from the Microverse. While his healing factor purges the infection from his body, the viral agent was still able to suppress Wolverine's healing factor, leaving him in the search for a cure. Death of Wolverine In September and October 2014, the "Death of Wolverine" storyline began after a virus from the microverse turned off Wolverine's healing factor, allowing his enemies to be able to kill him. Heroes such as Mister Fantastic offered to work on finding a means of reactivating his healing factor. When he learned that a bounty had been placed on his head, Logan resolved to find his foe, eventually identifying it as Doctor Abraham Cornelius, the founder of the Weapon X program. After defeating Dr. Cornelius' latest experiment, Wolverine slashed the adamantium container before it could be infected with Dr. Cornelius' chemicals and Wolverine gets covered in it during the process. Wolverine dies from suffocation from the hardening adamantium.Death of Wolverine #1–4. Marvel Comics. Wanting to possess Logan, Ogun traveled to the Paradise facility to find him already dead, so instead he made Sharp his host.Death of Wolverine: The Weapon X Program #3. Marvel Comics. His body was later seen still kneeling on the roof when the subjects led by Sharp escaped Weapon X soldiers looking to retrieve them and escaped the lab in a helicopter, and was last seen caught in an explosion on the roof.Death of Wolverine: The Weapon X Program #1. Marvel Comics. Post mortem and legacy as Wolverine on a variant cover of All-New Wolverine #6 (May 2016). Art by Emanuela Lupacchino.]] The aftermath of Wolverine's death is explored in the series Wolverines.Beard, Jim (April 28, 2014). "C2E2 2014: Death of Wolverine". Marvel.com. Sharp, Skel, Neuro, Endo, Junk, and the "Wolverines" (a team formed from the fallout of his death by Daken, Lady Deathstrike, Mystique, Sabretooth, and X-23) try to find Logan's adamantium-covered body, which is taken by Mister Sinister. The group infiltrate Mister Sinister's fortress to retrieve the body, but it is taken by the X-Men after a battle.Wolverines (vol 5) #6. Marvel Comics. As one of his last requests, Wolverine arranged for Spider-Man to become a member of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning's staff, wanting Spider-Man to investigate a suspected double agent.Spider-Man and the X-Men #1. Marvel Comics. Despite the initial hostility he faced from the rest of the team, Spider-Man soon exposed a plan by Mister Sinister to acquire genetic samples from the X-Men and create a new clone army. Storm even noted after Sinister's defeat that Spider-Man's unconventional attitude made him more like Wolverine than she had acknowledged.Spider-Man and the X-Men #6. Marvel Comics. Black Widow tracked a knife covered in Wolverine's blood in the possession of A.I.M. to a research facility in Moscow. Captain America and Deadpool went to retrieve it in order to prevent A.I.M. from misusing Wolverine's DNA. Deadpool was given the blood-covered knife by Captain America to do with it as he wanted. Deadpool had recently acquired an incubator that could create new bodies using a DNA sample. Deadpool deferred the decision to bring Wolverine back to life until he had more time to think on whether it would have been what Wolverine wanted.Death of Wolverine: Deadpool & Captain America #1. Marvel Comics. X-23 begins wearing a variation of Wolverine's costume and adopts his codename.All-New Wolverine #1. Marvel Comics. An alternate timeline version of Wolverine known as Old Man Logan who arrives after the Secret Wars from Earth-807128 is invited to join the Extraordinary X-Men.Extraordinary X-Men #2. Marvel Comics. Old Man Logan was shown the adamantium-frozen body of the present-era Wolverine to prove that this wasn't the elderly Logan's past.Old Man Logan Vol. 2 #4. Marvel Comics. In the afterlife, Wolverine makes a brief reappearance when he, Phoenix and Amanda Sefton encourage Nightcrawler, who has just been fatally stabbed by the Crimson Pirates, to return to the land of the living.Nightcrawler vol.4 #10 (2014). Marvel Comics. Resurrection In Marvel Legacy #1, the time-displaced Jean Grey discovers the adamantium shell in Wolverine's grave has been cracked open and is empty. Meanwhile, Wolverine acquires the Space Infinity Gem after killing the Frost Giant that was targeting it on Loki's behalf.Marvel Legacy #1 Later, Logan is shown looking to meet up with Captain America,Captain America #697 Jane Foster,Mighty Thor #703 Spider-Man,Amazing Spider-Man #794 the Avengers,Avengers #680 and other heroes, all of whom are otherwise unoccupied and unaware of his attempts.Black Panther #170''X-Men: Red'' #2''Marvel 2-In-One'' #3''Invincible Iron Man'' #598 While he initially refused to join the X-Men, he secretly observed the preparations for the wedding of Kitty and Colossus, wishing them good luck.X-Men: Gold #30 (June 2018) Infinity Countdown While camping, Wolverine was attacked by some Ultron Virus-infected aliens and manage to defend himself thanks to the Space Stone he wields. Wolverine is soon afterwards confronted by Loki for a warning of the upcoming War and many villains who are trying to seek the stones will eventually pursue Logan and the rest of his allies who have the Infinity Gems soon.Infinity Countdown Prime, 2018 He then gives the Space Stone to a clone of Natasha Romanoff.Infinity Countdown #1, 2018 Hunt for Wolverine In the months predating this event, someone looking like Wolverine popped up in several comics' last pages, hinting to a possible return of the clawed mutant. It has been revealed that before the time-displaced Jean Grey "discovers" the adamantium shell in Wolverine's grave has been cracked open and is empty, the X-Men set up Wolverine's 'public' grave in the cabin and were able to get his body out of the adamantium shell by having Kitty phase his corpse out of it, subsequently burying him in a secret location in Canada while leaving the shell as a site for others to attend in memorial of him. The shell is cracked when the Reavers attempt to steal Wolverine's corpse and shortly after that attack, Kitty visits the 'real' grave and realizes that it is empty. Kitty contacts Daredevil and Tony Stark for help finding who took Wolverine, but all are left concerned at the questions of who would even know the location of the true grave- which was known only by a few key X-Men- and whether Wolverine was stolen or 'woke up' on his own as the X-Men also began their investigation, leaving the time-displaced Jean Grey alone in the cabin.Hunt for Wolverine #1 At the same time, some of Wolverine's worst enemies hear what happened and join the hunt. There are 4 teams who investigate independently Logan's body disappearing and reappearing: * In Weapon Lost, vigilante Daredevil, Inhuman detective Frank McGee, retired private eye Misty Knight, and multilanguage speaking mutant Cypher search for Logan by following his sightings. After fighting Albert in Canada, the group finds info involving Wolverine's involvement with a group called Soteira.Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost #1-4. Marvel Comics. * In Adamantium Agenda, Tony Stark tries to buy a superhero genetic code (possibly Logan's) from an underground secret auction, helped by Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and X-23's Wolverine appearance when they infiltrate an auction involving superhuman DNA that is crashed by Mister Sinister. While Soteira was revealed to have stolen some of Mister Sinister's work, Iron Man discovers that Sarah Kinney is X-23's biological mother and that one of the X-Men members is not a mutant meaning that there is a genetically-altered sleeper agent among them.Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda #1-4. Marvel Comics. * In '''Claws of a Killer', feral mutant Sabretooth, cyborg martial artist and assassin Lady Deathstrike, and Wolverine's long-lost son Daken team up to check news on their enemy's whispered resurface. When they arrive in Maybelle, Arizona to investigate the sightings, they fight an army of zombies and the Soteira Killteam Nine where its members include Lord Dark Wind and Graydon Creed's zombie forms.Hunt for Wolverine: Claws of a Killer #1-4. Marvel Comics. * In Mystery in Madripoor, female X-Men members Domino, Storm, Psylocke, Rogue and Jubilee fly to Madripoor, once a relatively peaceful hideout for their teammate, searching for clues and fighting Viper and the Femme Fatales who are now joined by Wolverine's old enemy Sapphire Styx. While finding out that the Femme Fatales have also imprisoned a weakened Magneto, the women find that Viper has a benefactor in Soteira. When the villains are defeated, Magneto denied any knowledge of Wolverine's body being stolen.Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor #1-4. * In Dead Ends, it is revealed that Wolverine is in the clutches of Soteira's leader Persephone as her holographic transmission to Kitty Pryde, Daredevil, and Iron Man advises them not to come looking for Wolverine. Persephone tells a restrained Wolverine that it will be over soon.Hunt for Wolverine: Dead Ends #1. Marvel Comics. Return of Wolverine This miniseries focusing on Wolverine's resurrection opens with Wolverine having been brought back to life in an amnesic state by an initially unidentified force, forcing him on a search for answers as he learns that he is being hunted by a force capable of reanimating the dead. He eventually realizes that he was brought back to life by Persephone, who has used her ability to revive the dead to restore various people to act as her agents and complete certain key assignments to arrange for the construction of a complex satellite network. The completion of this network would allow her to 'kill' humanity and then revive them in a state where she could control the amount of brainpower they possessed, allowing her to use some of them as drones while others would be capable of more independent action to benefit her regime. However, when she revived Logan to assist her, his restoration also reactivated his healing factor, allowing him to come back to life on his own after his assignment for Persephone had concluded, with Logan restoring enough of his memory to accept that he had to destroy Persephone's satellite base, surviving the subsequent crash to Earth.Return of Wolverine #1-5. Marvel Comics. Uncanny X-Men After the apparent disappearance of the rest of the X-Men, Logan responded to a call from the resurrected Cyclops to meet at a key location, the two fighting off the Purifiers, Reavers, and Sapien League that had responded to Cyclops' call,Uncanny X-Men #11. Marvel Comics. before setting out to find and restore the X-Men.Uncanny X-Men #12. Marvel Comics. House of X and Powers of X After intel provided by Moira MacTaggart suggests the probable origin for the creation of Nimrod, Wolverine joins the X-Men to attack the Orchis Organization's Mother Mold solar orbiting space station, a Master Mold capable of creating other Master Mold Sentinels. As his teammates fall one by one and racing against time due to Orchis' premature activation of the Mother Mold, Wolverine and Nightcrawler volunteer for a suicide mission to teleport into the vacuum of space directly on top of the unguarded docking collar's last remaining coupling. The two longtime friends then say their goodbyes to each other, with Kurt assuring Logan that he need not worry about the fate of his soul, as he will be waiting to welcome him into the afterlife. As Nightcrawler is disintegrated moments after arriving by the intense heat of the sun, Wolverine's body immediately ignites into flames and he succeeds in cutting through the coupling before he and the awakening Mother Mold are vaporized as they fall into the sun.House of X #4. Marvel Comics. Wolverine, along with the rest of the X-Men who perished in the attack on the Mother Mold space station, is then resurrected in the Arbor Magnus egg chamber on the Pacific island of Krakoa using a heretofore unseen 48 hour cloning process performed by Goldballs, Proteus, Hope Summers, Elixir and Tempus. James Howlett's DNA was provided by Mr. Sinister using genetic samples collected at some point in the past which had since been converted to holographic sequencing. James Howlett's memories were provided by Professor Charles Xavier, who uploaded them into the clone of Wolverine's brain using Cerebro from an unknown data format stored on Shi'ar logic diamonds.House of X #5. Marvel Comics.Powers of X #5. Marvel Comics. Having hatched from his chrysalis-like egg, it is yet unknown if the Adamantium-skeletal bonding process has been performed, and if so, how it was achieved. Powers and abilities Wolverine is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. Healing and defensive powers His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process, typically referred to as his mutant healing factor, that regenerates damaged or destroyed tissues of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. In addition to accelerated healing of physical traumas, Wolverine's healing factor makes him extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins. However, he can still suffer the immediate effects of such substances in massive quantities; he has been shown to become intoxicated after ingesting significant amounts of alcohol,Wolverine #3 (Nov. 1982). Marvel Comics. and has been incapacitated on several occasions with large amounts of powerful drugs and poisons;Marvel Comics Presents #87 (1991). Marvel Comics. S.H.I.E.L.D. once managed to keep Wolverine anesthetized by constantly pumping eighty milliliters of anesthetic a minute into his system. A study by the University of British Columbia states that Wolverine's healing factor resembles the axolotl's ability to regenerate lost limbs. It suggests that a novel protein—which the study's authors dubbed Howlett—found in tissue samples taken from him, and which resembles the Amblox protein found in axolotl but is much more efficient, is responsible for Wolverine's rapid regeneration. His healing factor is facilitated by artificial improvements he was subjected to under the Weapon X program (in later comics called the Weapon Plus program), in which his skeleton was reinforced with the virtually indestructible metal adamantium. While the adamantium in his body stops or reduces many injuries, his healing factor must also work constantly to prevent metal poisoning from killing him. When his healing powers were rendered inactive, Beast synthesized a drug to counteract the adamantium poisoning. His healing factor also dramatically affects his aging process, allowing him to live far beyond the normal lifespan of a human. Despite being born in the late 19th century,Origin. Marvel Comics. he has the appearance, conditioning, health, and vitality of a man in his physical prime. While seemingly ageless, it is unknown exactly how greatly his healing factor extends his life expectancy. Although his body heals, the healing factor does not suppress the pain he endures while injured.Wolverine vol. 3, #65 (Oct. 2007). Marvel Comics. Wolverine also admits to feeling phantom pains for weeks or months after healing from his injuries.X-Men Unlimited #12 (Dec. 2005). Marvel Comics. He does not enjoy being hurt and sometimes has to work himself up for situations where extreme pain is certain.Wolverine (vol. 2) #105 (Sept. 1996). Marvel Comics.Wolverine (vol. 3) #64 (June 2008). Marvel Comics. Wolverine, on occasion, has deliberately injured himself or allowed himself to be injured for varying reasons, including freeing himself from capture,Wolverine (vol. 2) #98 (February 1996). Marvel Comics. intimidation,Wolverine (vol. 2) #184 (February 2003). Marvel Comics. strategy,Wolverine (vol. 3) #63 (May 2008). Marvel Comics. or simply indulging his feral nature.Wolverine (vol. 2) #90 (February 1995). Marvel Comics.Wolverine Annual '95 (June 1995). Marvel Comics.Wolverine (vol. 2) #186 (April 2003). Marvel Comics. Though he now has all of his memories, his healing abilities can provide increased recovery from psychological trauma by suppressing memories in which he experiences profound distress.Wolverine (vol. 2) #175. Marvel Comics. Depictions of the speed and extent of injury to which Wolverine can heal vary due to a broad degree of artistic license employed by various comic book writers. Originally, this was portrayed as accelerated healing of minor wounds,X-Men #107 (Oct. 1977). Marvel Comics. though Chris Claremont, head writer of the X-Men comics from the mid 1970s to the early 1990s increased Wolverine's healing factor substantially, though not nearly as much as later writers would. During the 1980s, Wolverine's mutant healing factor is depicted as being able to heal massive levels of trauma, though his recovery time could extend to days, weeks or months before fully healing; often depending upon the severity of the injuries, their extent and the frequency with which they're inflicted.Wolverine #2 (Oct. 1982). Marvel Comics.Uncanny X-Men #251–273 (Nov. 1989 – Jan. 1991). Marvel Comics.Marvel Comics Presents #86–90 (1991). Marvel Comics. During the 1990s through the modern era, other writers have increased Wolverine's healing factor to the point that it could fully regenerate nearly any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues within seconds.Wolverine vol. 2, #92 (Aug. 1995). Marvel Comics.Wolverine vol. 2, #115 (Aug. 1997). Marvel Comics.X-Men vol. 2, #150 (Feb. 2004). Marvel Comics. Among the more extreme depictions of Wolverine's healing factor include fully healing after being caught near the center of an atomic explosionLogan #2 (June 2008). Marvel Comics. and the total regeneration of his soft body tissue, within a matter of minutes, after having it incinerated from his skeleton.Wolverine vol. 3, #43 (Aug. 2006). Marvel Comics. An explanation is given in a recent mini-series starring Wolverine for the increase of his healing powers. In the series, Wolverine is referred to as an "adaptive self-healer" after undergoing numerous traumatic injuries to test the efficiency of his healing factor. Wolverine has endured so much trauma, and so frequently, that his healing factor has adapted, becoming faster and more efficient to cope with increasing levels of trauma.Wolverine: The Best There Is #4 (May 2011). Marvel Comics. The Xavier Protocols, a series of profiles created by Xavier that lists the strengths and weaknesses of the X-Men, say that Wolverine's healing factor is increased to "incredible levels" and theorizes that the only way to stop him is to decapitate him and remove his head from the vicinity of his body.Excalibur #100. Marvel Comics. It is possible to suppress the efficiency of his healing powers. For example, if an object composed of carbonadium is inserted and remains lodged within his body, his healing powers are slowed dramatically.Wolverine: Origins #7. Marvel Comics. The Muramasa blade, a katana of mystic origins that can inflict wounds that nullify superhuman healing factors, can also suppress Wolverine's powers.Wolverine: Origins #39 (Oct. 2009). Marvel Comics. It has also been noted that Wolverine needs protein for his healing factor to generate tissue, meaning that if he was seriously injured and malnourished, his body might not be able to repair itself.Wolverine #67 (Feb. 1992). Marvel Comics. His healing factor has also been turned off using nanites. It has been suggested that Wolverine can be killed by drowning.Wolverine vol. 2, #19 (Dec. 1989). Marvel Comics. He has said that he is not particularly fond of being in water, due partially to the weight of his adamantium-laced skeleton, and that he can die if held underwater long enough — his healing factor would only prolong the agony.Wolverine: Weapon X #5 (Nov. 2009). Marvel Comics. The two-part story arc "Drowning Logan" finds Wolverine trapped underwater for an extensive period of time.Wolverine (vol. 5) #5 (Jun. 2013). Marvel Comics. The second part of the story arc hints that this experience weakens his healing factor and future health.Wolverine #6 & 8 (2013). Marvel Comics. Following "Drowning Logan", Beast reveals that an "intelligent virus" originating from the Microverse has shut off his healing factor, though not before it purged his body of the virus, leaving him as susceptible to injury, disease, and aging as any ordinary human.Wolverine (vol. 5) #7 (July 2013). Marvel Comics. Wolverine vol. 3, #57 reveals that when Wolverine is injured so seriously that his body actually dies before his healing factor can repair the damage, he returns to life by fighting with Azrael, the Angel of Death, while trapped in Purgatory, because Wolverine defeated Azrael in real-world combat during World War I.Wolverine (vol. 3) #57. Marvel Comics. However, after Wolverine's resurrection and brainwashing by the Hand, he made a new deal with Azrael that repaired the damage to his soul, negated their previous arrangement, and weakened his healing factor slightly — and the next time Wolverine sustains death-inducing injuries, he will remain dead.Wolverine (vol. 3) #61. Marvel Comics. Due to a combination of his healing factor and high-level psionic shields implanted by Professor Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing.Wolverine vol. 3, #46 (Nov. 2006) Wolverine's mind also possesses what he refers to as "mental scar tissue" created by the traumatic events of his life. It acts as a type of natural defense, even against a psychic as powerful as Emma Frost.X-Men: Original Sin (Dec. 2008). Marvel Comics. Other abilities Wolverine's mutation also consists of animal-like adaptations of his body, including pronounced, and sharp fang-like canines and three retractable claws housed within each forearm. While originally depicted as bionic implants created by the Weapon X program,Wolverine #2. Marvel Comics. the claws are later revealed to be a natural part of his body.Wolverine (vol. 2) #75. Marvel Comics. The claws are not made of keratin, as claws tend to be in the animal kingdom, but extremely dense bone. Wolverine's hands do not have openings for the claws to move through: they cut through his flesh every time he extrudes them, with occasional references implying that he feels a brief moment of slight pain in his hands when he unsheathes them.Wolverine vol. 2, #77. Marvel Comics. During a talk to Jubilee, Wolverine reveals that there are channels inside his forearms through which the claws move when he extrudes them, and that he unsheathes the claws a few times a day to keep the channels open, similar to pierced ears.Wolverine, #75. Marvel Comics Wolverine's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Wolverine is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. This sense also allows him to identify shapeshifting mutants despite other forms they may take.Wolverine vol. 2, #51 (Feb. 1992). Marvel Comics. He is also able to use his senses of smell and hearing, through concentration, as a type of natural lie detector, such as detecting a faint change in a person's heartbeat and scent due to perspiration when a lie is told.Claremont, Chris (w), Davis, Alan Farmer, Mark (i). "Impediments", The Uncanny X-Men #451 (December 2004). Marvel Comics.Wolverine: Origins #9 (Feb. 2007). Marvel Comics. On more than one occasion, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his claws, has been molecularly infused with adamantium. Due to their coating, his claws can cut almost any known solid material, including most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. The only known exceptions are adamantium itself and Captain America's shield, which is made out of a proto-adamantium-vibranium alloy. Vibranium alone is not comparable in terms of durability with adamantium, and has been broken by Colossus. Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. His claws can also be used to block attacks or projectiles, as well as dig into surfaces allowing Wolverine to climb structures.Wolverine (vol. 2) #91, #101 The adamantium also adds weight to his blows, increasing the effectiveness of his offensive capabilities. His adamantium skeleton makes him highly susceptible to magnetic-based attacks.X-Men vol. 2, #25 (Oct. 1993). Marvel Comics. According to Reed Richards, Wolverine would be unable to move without his enhanced strength due to the additional weight of the adamantium bonded to his skeleton.Death of Wolverine vol.1 #1 (Nov. 2014). Marvel Comics. Wolverine's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours, even after exposure to powerful tranquilizers.X-Men (vol. 2) #5. Marvel Comics. Wolverine's agility and reflexes are also enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete.Wolverine: Origins #5. Marvel Comics.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Wolverine 2004 Due to his healing factor's constant regenerative qualities, he can push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury.Wolverine vol. 2, #1 (Nov. 1988. Marvel Comics. This, coupled by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of adamantium,Wolverine vol. 2, #57. Marvel Comics. grants him some degree of superhuman strength. Since the presence of the adamantium negates the natural structural limits of his bones, he can lift or move weight that would otherwise damage a human skeleton. He has been depicted breaking steel chains,X-Men #111 (June 1978). Marvel Comics.Wolverine: The Amazing Immortal Man & Other Bloody Tales (July 2008). Marvel Comics.Wolverine: Origins #32 (March 2009). Marvel Comics.Wolverine (vol. 3) #51. Marvel Comics. lifting several men above his head with one arm and throwing them through a wall, lifting Ursa Major (in grizzly bear form) over his head before tossing him across a room,Wolverine: First Class #8 (Dec, 2008). Marvel Comics. and hauling a concert grand piano, and the platform it rests on, via a harness, while climbing a sheer cliff.Wolverine: Weapon X #16 (Aug. 2010). Marvel Comics. Colossus and other allies use Wolverine's endurance and strength when throwing him at high speed in the Fastball Special. During and after the Return of Wolverine, Logan has showcased a mysterious new ability where the adamantium in his claws can heat up to incredibly high, yet undisclosed, level of temperatures.THE RETURN OF WOLVERINE #1 Brings LOGAN Back - With New Powers -Newsarama The mechanics of which have yet to be revealed; whether it is a Secondary Mutation, latent Weapon X faculty making itself known or a new power gained upon his resurrection is unclear.Merry X-Men Holiday Special Vol 1 #1 (Dec 2018) What is extent is that it's related to the berserker side of his persona, his Hot Claws as popularly noted being tied to Wolverines rage.Return of Wolverine vol.1 #1-3 (2019). Marvel Comics. This new power comes with the draw back of weakening his healing factor however, as after using them to ward of the X-Men who came looking for him; James lost consciousness for a few weeks time afterward.Return of Wolverine vol.1 #4 (Mar 2019). Marvel Comics. Skills and personality }} During his time in Japan and other countries, Wolverine became proficient in many forms of martial arts, with experience in many different fighting styles. He is proficient with most weaponry, including firearms, though he is partial to bladed weapons. He has demonstrated sufficient skills to defeat expert martial artist Shang-ChiX-Men (vol. 2) #62 (March 1997). Marvel Comics. and Captain America''Wolverine: Origins'' #4–5. Marvel Comics. in single combat. He also has a wide knowledge of the body and pressure points.X-Men (vol. 2) #108 (January 2001), Wolverine vol. 3, #20 (Dec. 2004) Like many of the X-Men, he is trained to pilot the group's SR-71 Blackbird supersonic plane.David, Peter (w), McFarlane, Todd (a). "Vicious Circle", The Incredible Hulk #340 (February 1988). Marvel Comics. He is highly skilled in the field of espionage and covert operations. Wolverine will sometimes lapse into a "berserker rage" while in close combat. In this state he lashes out with the intensity and aggression of an enraged animal and is even more resistant to psionic attack.Wolverine vol. 2, #168 (Nov. 2001). Marvel Comics. Though he loathes it, he acknowledges that it has saved his life many times, it being most notably useful when he faced the telepathic 'Mister X', as X's ability to read his mind and predict his next move in a fight was useless as not even Wolverine knows what he will do next in his berserk state. Despite his apparent ease at taking lives, he mournfully regrets and does not enjoy killing or giving in to his berserker rages. Logan adheres to a firm code of personal honor and morality.Wolverine (vol. 2) #1 (Nov. 1988), Marvel Comics. Quote: "I'm an X-Man. ... With them, killing is a last resort. With me, it's second nature. I take the world as it is, and give better than I get. Come at me with a sword. I'll meet you with a sword. You want mercy. Show a little first. ... Some of those folks died fighting... some praying... some accepted their fate... some cursed it... some begged for their lives... most were terrified. Details don't matter. What's important is that they died. And those scales have to be balanced. In kind." In contrast to his brutish nature, Wolverine is extremely knowledgeable. Due to his longer lifespan, he has traveled around the world and amassed extensive knowledge of foreign languages and cultures. He is fluent in English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Spanish, Arabic, and Lakota; he also has some knowledge of French, Filipino, Thai, Vietnamese, Italian, Korean, Hindi, Telugu, Persian, German,Wolverine (vol. 2). #37 (March 1991). Marvel Comics. and Portuguese.Wolverine: Saudade (Oct. 2006). Marvel Comics.Wolverine: Origins #32. Marvel Comics. When Forge monitors Wolverine's vital signs during a Danger Room training session, he calls Logan's physical and mental state "equivalent of an Olympic-level gymnast performing a gold medal routine while simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head." Much to Professor Xavier's disapproval, Wolverine is also a heavy drinker and smoker; his healing powers negate the long-term effects of alcohol and tobacco and allow him to indulge in prolonged binges. Wolverine is frequently depicted as a gruff loner, often taking leave from the X-Men to deal with personal issues or problems. He is often irreverent and rebellious towards authority figures, though he is a reliable ally and capable leader. He has been a mentor and father figure to several younger women, especially Jubilee, Kitty Pryde and X-23, and has had failed romantic relationships with numerous women (most notably Mariko YashidaWolverine. #1–4 (Sept.-Dec. 1982). Marvel Comics.), as well as a mutual,Classic X-Men #1, p. 31 (1986). Marvel Comics. Marvel Comics. but unfulfilled attraction to Jean Grey, leading to arguments with her boyfriend (and later husband), Scott Summers. He also married Viper as part of a debt,Wolverine #126 (July 1998). Marvel Comics. then later divorced her.Wolverine #169 (Dec. 2001). Marvel Comics. It has also been implied that he and Squirrel Girl had a relationship at some point in the past.New Avengers #7. Marvel Comics. Wolverine has had an on-again, off-again romantic relationship with longtime teammate and friend, Storm.Wolverine and the X-Men #24 (March 2013). Marvel Comics.Wolverine #7 (May 2014). Marvel Comics. Other versions As one of Marvel's flagship characters, Wolverine has seen many adaptations and re-imaginings. For example, an issue of Exiles featured a planet of Wolverines. In the Marvel Mangaverse, Wolverine is even the founder of the X-Men. In Marvel Zombies, Wolverine appears zombified alongside Marvel's other major players. The Ultimate Marvel line of comics sought to ingrain Wolverine into its Ultimate X-Men title from the onset. The "Old Man Logan" storyline is set in an alternate timeline 50 years into the future where the world's superhuman heroes are dead; Wolverine has aged considerably and has become a pacifist. In other media has portrayed Wolverine in nine installments of the X-Men film series.]] Wolverine is one of the few X-Men characters appearing in every media adaptation of the X-Men franchise, including film, television, and computer and video games. Australian actor Hugh Jackman has played Wolverine in nine X-Men films and holds the Guinness World Record of the 'longest career as a live-action Marvel superhero'. Reception Wolverine topped Wizard magazine's 200 Greatest Comic Book Characters of All Time list."200 Greatest Comic Book Characters of All Time". Wizard IGN ranked Wolverine 4th in the Top 100 Comic Book Heroes."IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes: #4: Wolverine". IGN. Retrieved February 1, 2017. Empire magazine named him the fourth-greatest comic book character."The 50 greatest comic-book characters". Empire. September 12, 2016. Collected editions Marvel Essentials Oversized Hardcovers Thick Trade Paperbacks (Epic / Complete / Ultimate Collections) Main series Marvel Comics Presents featuring Wolverine Wolverine: Origins Wolverine: First Class Other References External links * * * * UncannyXmen.net Spotlight on Wolverine at UncannyXMen.net * * James Howlett at Spider-Man Wiki Category:Male characters in comics Category:Male characters in film Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics special forces personnel Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Superhero film characters Category:Tony Hawk's (series) guest characters Category:Wolverine (comics) James Howlett Category:Canadian superheroes Category:Characters created by John Romita Sr. Category:Characters created by Len Wein Category:Characters created by Roy Thomas Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional Canadian Army personnel Category:Fictional Canadian secret agents Category:Fictional filicides Category:Fictional judoka Category:Fictional jujutsuka Category:Fictional karateka Category:Fictional kenjutsuka Category:Fictional Korean War veterans Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional patricides Category:Fictional prisoners of war Category:Fictional samurai Category:Fictional schoolteachers Category:Fictional smokers Category:Fictional supersoldiers Category:Fictional brainwashing victims Category:Fictional Vietnam War veterans Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional World War I veterans Category:Fictional World War II veterans Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional characters from Alberta Category:Fictional characters with memory disorders Category:Fictional characters with neurotrauma Category:Fictional characters with slowed aging Category:Fictional characters with superhuman senses Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1974